GAKIDO
我羇道 (Gakido) was a visual kei band formed in November 2008. They disbanded after their last live at Shinjuku BLAZE on November 30, 2013. Biography '2008-2009: Formation and a series of lives and singles' Guitarist Yura first announced the formation of the band on his blog on November 2008. The first lineup featured vocalists, piyo and Yohya, guitarists Yura and Shutaro (who is also on vocals), bassist Rito, and drummer TOSSY. Their first live was held at Takadanobaba AREA, where they also sponsored their first event on March 25, 2009. On the same day, they released their first single, Kuuchuu Fuyuu (空中浮遊), kicking off a six-month consecutive release which spawned the following singles, Namida, sweet perfume, and Darling each month. They also sponsored a Korean event, translated as Bitches Who Call Us Weirdos, which took place at Takadanobaba AREA, featuring the bands Hi:BRiD, SectMa, Kiryu, Administrator, and Tokyo Michael. On July 2009, Gakido then announced the launch of a new single, Ochame POP (おちゃめPOP), and a mini-album entitled Ichirentakushou (一蓮托生). However, guitarist Yura departed from the band after their oneman on August 23rd to take a new path; he was then replaced by Yuu (ex-Meteor), who debuted at the band's live on September 13th. On December 17th, 2009, the band went on take part in a fourman live, UNDERGROUND NIGHTSHOW SPECIAL at Ikebukuro RUIDO K3, with bands RED, THE CRISIS, THE GLADROW, followed by a special guest appearance by Kalvary. A month later, they took part in the TOON FACTORY sponsored live, ~Brand New Wind~Chapter1 at Takadanobaba AREA, featuring the bands TOON FACTORY, Hi:BRiD, NEU, PIECE, and Administrator. '2010: DUAL VISION, and the death of piyo' On January 2010, Gakido kicked off the new year with the announcement of a brand new single, Yanderu Toki ni Utau Uta (病んでる時に唄う歌), which would be released on January 27th; a live was held on the 15th, celebrating the upcoming release - on the same day, the band would also join the label DUAL VISION. Gakido were then featured in the omnibus album, Secret9BALL2010, released on February 24, 2010, with their song, Cinderella (シンデレラ). On February 12, 2010, tragedy struck the band. While on their way to a concert in Nagoya, the band and their staff were severely injured in an accident after a tire burst on their car, causing the vehicle to roll over from loss of control. The crash resulted in minor injuries on Yohya and Yuu, after receiving a slight blow. Rito, who was the driver at the time, received a hit on his right side, requiring stitches on his head. Shutaro was thrown from the vehicle, resulting in three stitches on his side. TOSSY and a staff member were both hospitalized with serious, but non-life-threatening injuries, and received stitches. However, piyo died instantly in the incident; like Shutaro, he was thrown from the vehicle, and received a severe blow to the head. Fifteen minutes before the accident, he had blogged about his excitement of going to the concert in Nagoya. After their recovery, the surviving members of the band announced their one year anniversary sponsored event at Takadanobaba AREA, the same venue of their debut, with Kalvary, MoNoLith, RED universe, E'm~grief~, and downer. On April 10th, they held a flower offering ceremony for their fallen vocalist at Ikebukuro Black Hole. '2010-2011: A new beginning' Between July 23 and August 20, Gakido took part in a coupling tour with MoNoLith under the name, Ama no Jaku; during that time, they released their first country-wide release, Mou Nakanai to Sora ni Chikatta hi (もう泣かないと空に誓った日), on the 4th. Later, around Halloween, Gakido made their American debut at Oni-con in Houston, Texas. At their oneman live at Ikebukuro Black Hole on November 19, a new member was introduced; Kahiro, a good friend of the band, would serve as a vocalist. He was previously a member of 8ouji, along with Yohya, Shutaro, and piyo. The band then took part in the Xmas night fever tour, organized by chariots, from December 21-24, along with chariots, Lycaon, SOMATIC GUARDIAN, Kalvary, ALSDEAD, and VII-Sense. On February 16, 2011, Gakido released the single, Happymaker, followed by the release of a new mini-album, Kotoba (言葉), exactly a month later. They also participated in another omnibus album, EXPLOSION SHOWCASE, with the song, Ima tsurai koto ni uso wa tsukanaide (今辛いことに嘘はつかないで), also released in February. Guitarist Yuu departed the band after their oneman live on December 11 at Shibuya BOXX,. A few months later, they took part in two of CindyKate's lives on May 3-4, along with DecoLa Hopping and REALies at HOLIDAY NAGOYA. The band then announced the release of two new singles in spring; Kimi ni Hitsuyo na Uta (君に必要な歌) and Dokugan (独眼) were both released on May 9, 2011, along with a special DVD of off-shot footage from their third anniversary event tour if one purchased both types. Later on, the band held a free oneman live, See the light, at Takadanobaba AREA on March 25, 2012; even if anyone could enter, the only ticket to entry was to own a corresponding flier from a participating CD shop or livehouse. A memorial DVD was planned for release the same day; however, this was postponed twice due to troubles with imaging - the two-disked GAKIDO 3rd ANNIVERSARY MEMORIAL DVD, containing live footage from 2009 to 2011, was finally released on August 24. Gakido participated in a live event on May 7 at Shibuya O-West, with NOCTURNAL BLOODLUST, ALSDEAD, CindyKate, GALEYD, and others. Furthermore, they embarked on XIBALBA's tour, REAL SPARK ~Touhoku summer circuit~, with XIBALBA, Guild, and Varbarossa from July 18-24, and then on another tour with LIPHLICH, Ziggrat, DEAR, phase faith, FENRIL, and Blitz on September 7. Later, the band were nominated as the opening act for a J-rock live event, DANGER CRUE x SHINJUKU LOFT 35th Anniversary PRESENTS J-ROCK EXPLOSION 2012, at Ebisu Liquid Room on July 28. Other bands in the running were Thomas, Nemeth, ROUGE, and PLUNKLOCK, NAINE, POPCORE, Re;zero, Awake, Shounenki, Gretel, and BLACK CAT. '2013: Best album, reverted name change, and later lives' On February 13, 2013, the best-of album, 『's Note』 was released. They also held in-store events throughout the middle of February to the first week of March, which included talks, signings, handshakes, and cheki shootings with the band. On February 22, they took part in Awake's Tokyo 7-Day live event at Ikebukuro EDGE with WING WORKS and others. Afterwards, guitarist Shutaro announced on his blog that the band would go back to being known as its original name in Japanese characters (我羇道) to commemorate the change and growth of the group after five years of activities and to move ahead at full speed. It was then announced that a new maxi-single would be released in April - Namida Karerumade Naitemo Iidesuka? (涙枯れるまで泣いてもいいですか？) would be released on April 24. Gakido held numerous in-store events commemorating the single's release at several CD shops from April 29 to June 9. They would also take part in a oneman live, 1'', at Shinjuku BLAZE on November 30; prior to that final event, they would hold a countrywide 10 stop tour from October 22 to November 15. Furthermore, they also took part in BIOSPHIA's 3man event in OSAKA RUIDO on August 7, and at AUBExLycaon's Coupling Tour on September 28 and 29 at Yokohama FAD and at Ikebukuro EDGE, respectively. 'July-October 2013: TOSSY announces departure, disbandment' In the midst of the oneman event on November 30, it was announced that drummer TOSSY would be leaving the band after the live. According to TOSSY, he would go on a different direction in music in contrast to the rest of the members. Gakido had also stated that after his departure, they would take a break. However, this moment had created such turmoil that after several discussions, Gakido had decided to call it quits; early on October 1, 2013, they announced that they will disband after their last live at Shinjuku BLAZE on October 22. Lineup *'Kahiro''' - Vocals (2010-2013) → 8ouji → GAKIDO → *'耀矢' (yohya) - Vocals (2008-2013) → JADE → 8ouji → GAKIDO → *'崇太郎' (shutaro) - Vocals, Guitar (2008-2013) → 楓～かえで～, Salvage Notes, RED (support), 8ouji → RED, 8ouji → GAKIDO → *'Rito' - Bass (2008-2013) → RED → GAKIDO→ *'TOSSY' - Drums (2008-2013) → GAKIDO → SERIAL⇔NUMBER → CHOKE Former members *'Yura' - Guitar (2008-2009) → DOOMS DAY → ESCUDO → Misery → Kilah → DEViL KiTTY → GHOST → Hi：BRiD (support) → GAKIDO → Hi：BRiD(support) → Hi：BRiD → カナブン *'幽' (Yuu) - Guitar (2009-2011) → Meteor → GAKIDO → METEOROID (support) *'piyo' - Vocals (2008-2010) → 楓～かえで～ → デスメルヘン → 8ouji → GAKIDO Discography Albums 7782-ichirentakushou-vz95.jpg| Ichirentakushou EP (2009.08.25) kotoba_33843.jpg| Kotoba EP (2011.03.16) Singles *2009.03.25 Kuuchuu Fuyuu (空中浮遊) *2009.04.25 Namida (涙) *2009.05.25 sweet perfume *2009.06.25 Darling (ダーリン) *2009.07.25 Ochame POP (おちゃめPOP) *2010.01.17 Yanderu Toki ni Utau Uta (病んでる時に唄う歌) *2010.08.04 Mou Nakanai to Sora ni Chikatta hi (もう泣かないと空に誓った日) *2011.02.16 happymaker *2011.10.19 Reishiki (零式) *2011.11.16 white novels *2012.05.09 Kimi ni Hitsuyo na Uta (君に必要な歌) *2012.05.09 Dokugan (独眼) *2012.12.11 THE JUDGMENT *2013.04.24 Namida Karerumade Naitemo Iidesuka? (涙枯れるまで泣いてもいいですか？) Compilation albums *2013.02.13 BEST ALBUM 『's Note』 DVD *2012.08.24 GAKIDO 3rd ANNIVERSARY MEMORIAL DVD *2013.10.24 Kizuna ~Nanairo no Kiseki~ (絆～七色のキセキ～) Omnibus albums *2010.02.24 Secret9BALL2010 *2011.02.01 EXPLOSION SHOWCASE References *Gakido | Shattered-Tranquility.net *GAKIDO - generasia Category:Indies Category:Inactive bands